Cross Words – An Intimate Play
by FanScribbler
Summary: James bets Lily he'll make her want to date him. Soon the game is neither simple nor funny and James questions everything he ever believed in, including his friends. Lily is only sure what she doesn't want & it's uncertain who is on whose side in this.
1. Without Words

**Disclaimer: **The usual disclaimers apply.**  
**

**A/N: **This story takes place in the Marauders' sixth year. It will consist of five parts all in all with about 6-7 chapters each. Rating may change as the story progresses, I'm not sure yet how it will play out in detail.

Category: Drama, Romance, Tragicomedy

I do not guarantee a 100% happy ending, so consider yourself warned. I'll adhere to canon timeline, you can draw conclusions from that.

* * *

**Act 1  
En Garde**

**Scene 1  
Without Words**

Lily couldn't believe her bad luck as she looked up and realised with whom she had just collided. It could have been anyone. But of course, it had to be James Potter, pain in the neck extraordinaire. It wasn't enough that she had been stumbling about the whole day, one foot being in her mouth at all times, now she absolutely _had_ to bump into James who would doubtlessly not simply be happy with an apology and leave her be. She breathed in deeply to prepare for the inevitable and jumped right in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going." As she had expected, he put on a smile that he probably thought exceedingly charming.

"Not a problem, Lily. I understand that you couldn't think up anything else so quickly."

Lily frowned, but changed her mind. "Whatever you're getting at, tell me some other time. I'm quite late at the moment. As I said, I'm sorry."

James laughed an insufferably presumptuous laugh, as if fancying that he had seen through her. "No problem. You really don't need to be embarrassed. But if you're that uncomfortable, why don't we meet in Hogsmeade next Saturday. We'd be even then."

"I should've known." Lily shook her head, incredulous. He was unbelievable. She smiled sweet and sickly. "Why don't I kick your ass first so it's worth the trouble?"

"I didn't know you were into punishment. But why don't you treat me to a butter beer first. If you still want to touch my butt afterwards..."

Slowly but surely Lily's patience was wearing thin. "Oh, I'm into anything that will get you off my back, Potter. What surprises me is that that actually surprise _you_."

"I'm just full of surprises. See for yourself. Saturday? I could be fun, you know."

"That would be a first."

"First time for everything."

"Rest assured, if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know. In any case, you'll be the first person I might just strangle with my bare hands. See, you're already on the top of my list."

"If you want to get your hands on me that badly, why didn't you just say so, blossom?" James grinned. He was actually having fun, obviously. What was wrong with him?

"Dream on. And now, if you would excuse me." She was about to slip past him through the door and into the Great Hall to try and get at least some left overs of dinner when James stepped to the side and blocked her way again.

"What _now_?" Lily asked, severely irritated by now, as everyone could clearly see. Everyone except James. Where were Sirius and Peter when she needed them? Souldn't they be here somewhere and remind James of Quidditch practice or something of the sort? Or better yet, where was Remus? Not that James would have listened should Remus have tried to persuade him to let it go, but maybe Lily could have used the three seconds distraction.

"Let's have a little bet, what do you say, Lily?"

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet that you'll touch me of your own free will in the course of the next three months, and not to cause me bodily harm, if you get my drift." He looked at her challengingly. "I doesn't _have_ to be my butt," he added, grinning impishly.

"Please, do me a favour and stop right there."

"I bet I can persuade you to date me."

"Why do you think that will work when it never has before?" Lily couldn't deny that she was really curious. He must think that he had some ace up his sleeve or something. Either that or he'd been hit by one too many bludger.

"Well, you have to give me a chance. Maybe you'll like me when you know me better, hm?"

"Are you saying I should go on a date with you to decide if maybe I want to go on a date with you? Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. Spend every first Saturday of the next three months with me, and if you never want to talk to me again after that, then so be it. But if you _should still _want to talk to me, which I think very likely..." He grinned self-assuredly. "Either way, you get a couple of unforgettable weekends out of it, Lily dear."

"Unforgettable in one way or another." She snorted disdainfully. "You'll _never_ talk to me again? Under no circumstances?"

"Well, let's say I'll never try to talk you into a date again."

Lily stared at him. He must have lost his marbles. What made him think he had even the slightest chance with her? What had she ever done to encourage him? The longer she thought about it the more certain victory seemed. She could easily take a few lousy weekends if that meant she would get a lot more weekends without James and his incessant stupid babbling. That decided it.

"It's a date." She pushed her way into the Great Hall, leaving James standing in the hallway. Where she had stood a moment before, Severus Snape appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"If I were you, Potter, I'd stop grinning. You look moronic."

"If you were me, you'd have washed hair." James wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned to go. "Shove off to your dungeon and play with your sow bugs", he threw back over his shoulder.

Severus smiled, unimpressed. "Hey, Evans, wait up!"

James could do nothing but watch as Severus reached Lily in a few long strides and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to him, smiled and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. When he answered, she gave him a friendly shove while James looked from one to the other, torn between incredulity and revulsion.

James was still standing there when the door had long since closed behind Severus.


	2. Those Who Wait

**Scene 2  
Good Things Come to Those Who Wait**

The little blow to James' good mood was quickly forgotten and he was once again in high spirits when he retreated to their dorm to gather his books for the upcoming school day and let his friends partake in the good news he had. He was at one with the world, and neither Remus' sceptical looks nor Sirius' laughter could change that. He had finally succeeded. Lily had agreed to a date, now it was only a matter of time.

"James," Sirius gasped, "please tell me you're joking. You made a bet with her? Is that the best you could do?"

"Hey, what's that suppoed mean?" James asked indignantly. "Some people need a bit more time than others to realise what's good for them, that's all."

"You can say _that_ aagin," Remus mumbled.

James ignored him. "So I give her time to get used to the idea. She's just stubborn. After she's said no for such a long time she can't just change her mind, that's why I habe to give her the chance to save face."

"Oh, well, if you say so. And I thought Lily simply wasn't interested in you." Sirius grinned challengingly.

"I think that's an unfounded rumour. It can't be coincidence that she always reacts so fiercly. If I meant nothing to her, she wouldn't always get so riled up."

"Hm, you think so?" Peter asked. "Maybe she's just mad when she's riled up?"

That was the last thing James wanted to hear. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that that thought _had_ ocuured to him, but after thorough consideration he had come to the conclusion that there had to be more to it.

"Let me handle it. I'll eat my hat if Snape hasn't something to do with her prejudices against me. She'll see that she's wrong about me. I don't understand why she even talks to that slime ball. She cannot be serious!"

"Well, Jamesie, maybe she has a thing for bad boys. Maybe it's the nurse in her that believes she can cure him of evil and lead him to the light." At this point Sirius burst into laughter again.

"You mean it would increase my chances if Itold her that I become a bat at full moon?" James asked, disgusted.

Sirius grinned happily. "You don't have to lie. If you want to become more like Snape, just stop showering."

"Oh yes, please," Remus grumbled. "That's just what we needed."

"He better get his hands off Lily. What's he thinking, using her like that? I swear, if this revolting Slytherin even so much as..."

That was as far as James got, because at that moment Remus snapped his book shut with a loud thud und mumbled under his breath again.

"What was that, Moony?" asked James.

Remus stopped what he was doing to look at James, irritated. "Nothing."

"Come on, what is it? If you've got something to say, then say it. What's wrong _now_?" At the thought of Lily and Snape together James had talked himself into such a rage that he had no patience for Remus' mumbling.

Remus stood up, and James was surprised when he saw a furious glint is his gaze. What had got _Remus_ so worked up?

"If you really want to know, I think you're out of your mind!"

James stood rooted to the spot. As often, it got him by surprise that Remus could sound so acerbic without even rasing his voice. "What do you mean?" He was honestly confused.

"Did it ever occur to you that Lily can decide for herself with whom she wants to associate? I don't like Snape any more than you do, but that doesn't mean I can stop other people from being friends with him. I'm sure Lily has her reasons for liking him, in any case it's none of _your_ buisness! You'll just get yourself into a mess again if you keep provoking him. And who will have to get you out of it? And about your great plan, Lily has seen you almost every single day for the past six years. _Maybe_ you're just not her type. That has nothing whatsoever to do with brainwashing or Snape or anything except with her opinion of _you_! Think about it, for once."

For a second, James stood with his mouth open. "Come off it!" he replied finally. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"I'm not on anyone's side! I just have no interest in getting involved in another one of your stupid Lily campaignes!"

"What do you mean by 'Lily campaigne'?" But James' indignation was wasted. Remus was gone and the door had fallen shut behind him.

"What did he mean by 'campaign'?" James repeated, perplexed.

Peter stared at the door pensievely for a moment before shaking himself from his thoughts. "Well," he stammered meekly, "it's not your first foolproof plan to–"

"Ignore him," Sirius interrupted. "It's full moon, soon. Moony is always a little irritable then. He'll calm down on his night patrol."

James wasn't entirely convinced, but engaged only too happily in an elaborate discussion of all the things they really should do to free Snape of his arrogance once and for all.


	3. The Tongues of Angels

**Scene 3  
The Tongues of Angels**

"There you are!" Lily greeted, half relieved, half irritated when Remus finally climbed into the corridor through the portrait hole. "It's about time, I thought you weren't coming at all. If we don't start soon, we can just as well call off patrol for today."

"Yeah, sorry." Remus smiled weakly. "I was detained."

"Let me guess...," Lily groaned.

"Better not. Let's just go."

Lily gave him a confused glance. Usually, she was the one who didn't want to talk about James. Since Remus was fixing his gaze strait ahead, she decided not to nag him, so they walked side by side in silence for a while.

"May I conclude that your day wasn't so great either?" Lily finally asked hesitantly, a little rueful that she had been so snappish before.

Despite his obviously bad mood Remus grinned. "Yes, I suppose. I'm sorry I was late, honestly."

"Hey, no problem. To be completely truthful, I was up the pole long before that. This whole day was somehow..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." They had reached the end of the corridor and walked down the stairs by the time Remus made up his mind to touch the subject. "What made you change your mind?"

Lily didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "Nothing," she replied, as if her reasoning was quite obvious. It wasn't until Remus raised his eyebrows that she explained further. "If he swears to never get on my nerves again after only three Saturdays, that's an offer I can't decline." Lily smlied contentedly.

Remus laughed. "I was worried you'd say that." He shook his head. "Not that I woudn't be relieved when this finally had an end. But the question is if it _would_ end."

Lily frowned. "You think he'll find a loophole?"

"No, that's not what I meant. But I'm pretty sure that he'll whine about it at least for the next hundred years if you brush him off for good."

"He'll live," Lily said with a wave of her hand.

"He really likes you, you know."

"I'm sure he thinks that."

"I'm telling you, you're misjudging him. But suit yourself. Just try to be fair, ok?"

"Hey, I'm always fair!" Lily nudged Remus' shoulder and he cringed in pain melodamatically. "Oh well, ok. I promise I won't be cruel. But don't expect me to oblidge him, I won't get his hopes up. I just want to get that over with."

Remus looked at her sideways. "You're weird, Lily dear."

Lily answered with a laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Seriously. Not many girls in Gryffindor – or any other house, for that matter – would resist James' charm that long."

"You exaggerate. You make it sound unavoidable that sooner or later everyone succumbs." She paused, pondering. "Do you think that I'm really, unknowingly, in love with the adorable James Potter, too, and just won't admit it?"

Remus peered at her. "Why, who else does?"

"That's James' favourite theory. At least, he acts like it. As if he had to perform an exorcism on me. So. Do you?"

"Why does it matter what I think?"

"I'd like to know. Do I look as if I like him?"

Remus stared at the corridor. "I can't say that you do, no," he said after a while.

"And? Go on."

"Do _you_ think that you do like him?"

Lily snorted not exactly ladylike. "Hardly."

"Well, you should know, right? On the other hand..."

"What?"

Remus looked intensely ahead, careful not to look Lily in the eye, but he didn't quite manage to suppress the grin. "When you two are at _Madam Puddifoot's_ for a start, having tea and biscuits and talking through all of your misunderstandings, writing each other romantic poems..."

Lily slowly lifted her right arm. "I think you're asking for trouble!"

"...then there might be a chance that we'll finally see you both in the same room without danger for life or health. Perhaps even..." Remus put on a mock alarmed face. "...holding hands while doing each others homework. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"That's it. Remus, I warned you," Lily replied drily. She made a dramatic pause while pulling out her wand with a flourish and preparing for the dreaded tickle curse. "My revenge will be horrible!"

"No! Please, don't! Not the –" Remus cried, but it was too late.

Remus looked so funny that Lily had to laugh just watching him. It was such an unusual sight. Remus wasn't often so exuberantly cheerful that he would laugh out loud. It was strange how altered he seemed. Maybe she should repeat this treatment the next opprtunity she got. When the curse's power faded and Remus was leaning against the wall, bent over and gasping for breath, Lily offered him her hand to pull him back to his feet.

"Got you," Remus wheezed, and a second later Lily was shaking with laughter. Remus watched her, giggling and exausted, until suddenly he sat up strait cocking his head, listened intensely and hissed: "Shh, Lily, someone's coming. Must be McGonagall on her round."

Lily sat bolt upright and held her breath. It _was_ McGonagall who was approaching them. She didn't seem to be there because of them, though. Still, when she reached them she stopped and frownded at them.

"What's with you two?" She peered closely at Remus and Lily, who stood motionless and breathed as evenly as possible.

"We're just patroling, Professor," Remus spluttered finally.

Professor McGonagall regarded them quizzically, but nodded and resumed her brisk pace. "Well, go on then. Don't dawdle needlessly." With that said, she swoopd around the next corner.

Lily and Remus stood a moment longer without moving. At last, Lily dared to look at Remus. He was shaking, his face was red, and he had tears in his eyes. She couldn't be looking much better herself. She would rather not know what McGongall must have thought. Remus seemed to come to the same realisation, because when their gazes met he began to giggle helplessly anew, and Lily followed suit.

With greatest effort, they managed to finish their round. When, after a seemingly endless half hour, they finally returned to the entrance of Gryffindor tower, holding their sides, Remus feebly waved his hand in Lily's direction. "After you."

"How gallant," Lily snickered. "Still, after _you_. I won't trust you for some time, I think."

"Hm, that's what I get for trying to be polite."

Lily snorted, almost choking on her breath. "Oh yes, so very charming of you to decline my peace offering and attack from behind. You're a true gentleman."

Remus groaned, but climed through the portrait hole first. "As you wish, I won't try again to be nice."

"Oh, Remus?" Lily whispered threateningly, as they parted ways in the middle of the common room. "Not a word of this. To anyone."

Remus nodded and climbed the stairs.

Remus wasn't suprised to find James and Sirius still wide awake when he entered their room. He was so knackered that he skipped going to the bathroom and just sank onto his bed with a relieved sigh.

"So, you back to normal?" Sirius asked.

Remus could distinctly feel Sirius and James' eyes on himself, but he had no strength left to lift his head and look in their direction.

"Stressful patrol?" Sirius was apparently torn between amusement and confusion.

Remus closed his eyes and stretched out. "Good night," he mumbled weakly.

The last thing he heard that evening was James' hissed "Is he drunk?" and Sirius' silent laughter.


	4. The Art of War

**Scene 4  
The Art of War**

"So, what's on the grapevine today?" Lily greeted Severus with a resigned air when they met after Charms on the way to Herbology.

"By now, the rumours have reached Slytherin, but that _that _would happen I've told you before."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I always assumed, that at least _your_ housemates had better things do than to discuss such a trifle."

Severus grinned. "What better thing is there for a Slytherin than a drama in the great house of Gryffindor? Do you have a battle plan yet?"

"Why would I need a plan? I intend to just be myself."

"You have the unique opprtunity to get Potter down on his knees. You're practically honour-bound to make use of it. It's easy, he bares his soul and you your teeth. It's beautiful, and what's more it will certainly be entertaining for us all. He would all too easily walk into the trap, he'd jump through a burning hoop at the slightest crack of your whip."

Lily laughed and grimaced. "What a dirty mind _you_ have. Sorry, but I didn't plan on using any whipping equipment and I really don't need Potter on his knees before me for whatever reason."

Severus grinned. "You can't be serious."

"Ok, oh strategically gifted Slytherin, I'm all ears."

Severus gave her a sly smile. "It's good to see that you finally take this whole thing seriously. Well, it's simple really." He cleared his throat meaningfully, while Lily waited, curious to hear what secret Slytherin knowledge Severus would produce now.

"If you want him to certainly _not_ believe that you succumbed to his charm, just pretend to be madly in love with him. Pile it on if you like, even an egomaniac like Potter can't buy that."

"You mean I should throw myself at him in front of the entire school? I think _you're_ not serious."

"Don't worry, you don't need to. As soon as you're in public, be normal. That will completely confuse him. If you're lucky, his gang will convince him for you that he's having hallucinations."

"Nice thought, but that would be too elaborate a scheme for Potter. That will only lead to him believing that I'm just ashamed of my feelings, and then he'd get intrusive in some public place or other to demonstrate that no one would think less of me for indulging in my carnal urges and I would get detention for using disproportionate violence in front of minors."

Severus was convulsed with laughter. "I wouldn't see that outcome as a failure exactly."

Lily hit his upper arm, hard. "Would you stop it? I thought you were taking the problem seriously. So, what am I supposed to do now?"

Severus did everything he could to collect himself and control his amusement. "If I were in your place, I wouldn't even have this problem, because I would never have agreed to his stupid bet. But you're probably right. Just be normal and do whatever you usually would. Anything else he would just misconstrue in his favour. Of course, he already does miscontrue whatever you do, so..."

"You think he won't keep his word and don't give up when the time is up?"

"Well, he..." Severus became very quiet and stood still, his gaze resting upon the wall of the greenhouse which they had reached by now.

"Sev?" Lily waited while Severus remained frozen until he finally wrenched himself from his stupor with an obvious effort.

"I'm sure our Golden Boy won't break his promise. What kind of Gryffindor would he be?"

Lily eyed him for a moment, then smiled. "Careful, I could take that as a compliment for my house."

Severus smiled back archly. "Not everything Gryffindor is completely insufferable."

"Hear, hear!" Lily laughed and hit his arm again, tihs time much less forceful. With that, the strange atmosphere was gone, and Lily spend the rest of the break practising her most loving look on Severus, though with little success. Severus couldn't keep his composure for one minute, but she couldn't blame him. The idea that she could look at James like that and mean it made her laugh herself.

Still, she couldn't stop to brood about what Severus could have thought about earlier. It was obvious that there was something he wasn't telling her. She knew that look all too well. He would stare into the distance or at a wall or his fingernails and become completely lost in thought, most of the time in memories he didn't want to burden her with. He was good. She never would have noticed that he was hiding something if there hadn't been some things that she herself liked to forget. She could see it in him. And then – as if by an invisible signal – he was back among the living and back to being himself.

But what was it this time? What was he hiding from her? And why? What fault in her plan had she missed?


	5. The Key to Victory

**Scene 5  
The Key to Victory**

Sirius groaned, not for the first time that evening, and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, James, could you sit still for a minute? I'm busy doing nothing and your incessant fidgeting is getting on my nerves. What's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing," James replied, grinning. He, Sirius ans Peter had been sitting in their regular corner near the fireplace for some time now. James was trying to get his Herbology homework done before the weekend, but sadly Herbology was one of the two subjects he couldn't wrap his mind around. It was all about learning systematics and properties by heart, and that wasn't exactly his area of expertise. And today he was moreover completely distracted. What did he care about the uses of the south-east european mimosa when he had such a great weekend ahead of him?

"Tomorrow is Saturday," Peter piped up, his tone of voice implying that that explained everything.

"So? If the game against Ravenclaw wasn't preponed, I don't see what…"

Peter grinned at Sirius conspirationally. "You know, Saturday. The moment of truth." When Sirius still just stared at him, he specified. "Lily? Hogsmeade?"

"Ooohh, right!" Now, Sirius was was grinning, too, and waggling his eyebrows. "So, Jamesie, what's the big plan? You all done with the preparations?"

"I don't need a plan," James explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm simply going to have a nice conversation with Lily."

"Conversation," Sirius commented drily, "nice. Ah, yes. You mean before she strangles you? Oh, what am I saying, she wouldn't use brute force, she's more the poison type."

"That's bollocks, "James interrupetd, irritated. "You know, it happens that two people just talk. I'm sure we'll find some topic or another."

"In extreme cases you can always just try the tactic I normally use when I'm on a date and we're lacking things to talk about," Sirius suggested.

James snorted. "If your tactic were worth anything, Lily would have gone on a date with _you_, wouldn't she? Trust me, I'll manage."

Sirius laughed. "Perhaps you should just savour the one night you have. Better safe than sorry."

James frowned. It was nothing new that Sirius spared no effort to ridicule him where this topic was concerned, but James was still unpleasantly surprised that Sirius was so obstinately pessimistic. "Thank you for your great help, but I'll manage just fine on my own." With that he rolled up his parchment and started for the dormitory. "Have fun, I'm off!"

"You'll see that I'm right soon enough!" Sirius called after him.

Sirius could really spoil his mood sometimes. Why couldn't he just be happy for him for once instead of conjuring up problems everywhere? How hard could it be to have a simple conversation with Lily?

James stopped half way up the stairs. "Wanna bet?"

"I've never lost a bet," Sirius replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"The bet is on! If I win, we'll have a bottle of Firewhiskey, on you."

Confident of victory, even if still a little irked about Sirius, he climbed the last steps and entered his room. He had just spread his notes over his bed when Peter came in.

"What, do _you_ have advice for me, too?"

Peter flinched. "Hey, come off it, I wanted to see how you were."

James sat down, embarrassed. "Sorry, Peter, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Peter smiled, and James knew that everything was all right between them. Fortunately, Peter was never resentful. And more importantly, he wasn't spiteful, unlike _some_ people. It was no secret that Sirius found James' persistence concerning Lily amusing. Sirius' stupid joke alone would have left him cold, but that he actually seemed to believe that Lily hated him bothered him more than he cared to admit. "Do you think I need a plan, Peter?" he finally asked.

Peter sat on his bed and paused , looking strangely tortured. Well, in any case, I don't think that bet with Sirius was such a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not the first time that we smuggled Firewhiskey into the castle. Rosmerta always turns a blind eye to such things, and Filch won't be a problem." James leaned back into his pillows.

"No, I meant what if Lily finds out?"

"So what? Oh… right." James froze for a second before deliberately reclining again. "Why would she find out? As long as neither of us tell her." He looked meaningfully at Peter.

Peter looked shocked. "Of course _we_ won't tell her. But you know Lily, she can read minds."

James laughed. "I hope not, that could put an early end to our date." He wasn't completely sure if Peter understood his meaning, but right now it didn't matter anyway. He was once again happy with his plan, or rather non-plan, and added to his date with Lily he would get a free bottle of Firewhiskey. The only thing that could still tarnish his good mood was the fact that he'd got no further with Herbology at all. Maybe he could just…

"Peter, have you seen Remus today? I mean really seen. He wasn't there for dinner. Full moon is not until Monday, is it?"

Peter shrugged. "Except in Charms… no. Or… yes, when I went up to the dorm after dinner, he was just coming down. Said he forgot something."

"Something the matter with him? He has barely spoken three words today, when he was even there, that is." The longer he thought about it, the more odd Remus' behaviour seemed. "What's he doing all day? He has to have finished homework two months in advance by now."

Peter looked uncomfortable for a short moment. "I don't know what you mean. Hasn't he always spent a lot of time studying in the library? You know how he is. He just doesn't want to give a bad impression, being a prefect and all. That's understandable, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but… Did he say something to you?"

Peter rummaged in his bag. "No. Nothing."

"He really coud hurry up a little. I still have to write half a scroll, at least. He should be able to help me since he's already finished. And when he's already at it, he can tell me where Lily usually goes on Hogsmeade weekends."

Peter straightened up. "I thought you didn't need a plan."

"And I don't. But the perfect location can't hurt." James grinned. "That's why I need Remus."

"I wouldn't bother him if I were you. He probably won't be in the mood to draw you a sketch of Lily's most frequently used routes in Hogmeade when he comes back from the library later."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. All I want is a little hint."

"Really, James, I wouldn't." James was a bit surprised by Peters insistent tone. "More often than not, she's at the _Three Broomsticks_ sooner or later," he added.

"Sure, we all are. But for a date?"

"Well," Peter explained himself, "I just don't think she's the type for something as frilly as _Madam Puddifoot's_."

"Honestly, Peter, you don't go to the _Three Broomsticks_ when you're having a date. It's far too noisy there, how are we supposed to talk there?" James sounded so perfectly convinced that Peter just shrugged and opened a book. "But I should still ask Remus, just to make sure. Where the hell is he?" James was beginning to get really irritated.

Peter didn't answer. He seemed t be completely immersed in his homework for History of Magic. Just as James was about to pick up his quill again, he was interrupted.

"Well, my friend, even if I may be jeopardising my victory, I'll do the noble thing and let you share my wisdom. Here's what you'll do," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

James looked up from his parchment and grinned back at Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of part 1. Upcoming: The Date...

Thanks for reading!


	6. A Thousand Words

**Act II  
To the Stars**

**Scene 1  
A Thousand Words**

Lily was enjoying herself immensely. She never would have thought that she would some day sit in a café with James Potter and have fun. But she did. She had spent the afternoon running errands and after that had met with James at _Madam Puddifoot's_.

One of the disadvantages of this place was that everyone knew why one was there, and since her and James' so-called date had been the main topic of interest for a few days now, she could have guessed that people would whisper behind her back. That she had tried to get a table that wouldn't attract attention, in a far corner of the café, had obviously only heightened her classmates' expectations. Initially, Lily had felt a little as if she were in that dream where she was wearing the red cardigan with the huge lion on the back that her grandmother had given her for Christmas three years ago. Only that this was far worse than anything she'd ever dreamt. As if the sensation-seeking audience were not enough, there was florid music playing in the background, emanating from floating violins.

Controlling herself with some effort, Lily grabbed the menu, even though she didn't have very high hopes to find something suitable after she had noticed the heart-shaped sign in the middle of the room that advertised the dish of the day – pink candied apples. Of course.

Everyone's gazes were clearly glued to her and James while they sat down, while Lily chose a drink with a colour as neutral as possible and something to eat without frosting, and they were being watched while James complimented her on a hairstyle she'd had all year. The looks followed them as their orders arrived on their table and as James cleared his throat while Lily sipped her tea. The giggling subsided only when Lily just sat across from James without blushing the slightest bit or any other romantic impulses and when James did not try to take her hand. Lily had smiled then for the first time that afternoon. It was obvious that their audience was disappointed. After all the rumours Lily had heard the previous days, is was hardly possible to fulfil the expectations.

Lily had made some remarks about the weather until most of the people near them went back to minding their own business, fortunately, which made this farce already far more bearable. _Madam Puddifoot's_ wasn't exactly her favourite place, but as it turned out, it had still been a good choice: the cake was really good, the heart-shaped sugar lumps quickly lost their corny appearance when dumped into the tea and the entertainment the surrounding tables provided was too good to be true. It was unbelievable that it wasn't all just a cliché. It seemed that some people really talked like that. Especially the pair in the niche directly opposite from them was interesting to watch. They were both so nervous that they kept wiping their hands on the tablecloth inconspicuously. Lily couldn't help but grin. She had rarely had that much fun.

When she turned her attention back to her own table, she noticed that she had forgotten James for a moment. Come to think of it, it really was no surprise, because so far he had barely got on her nerves with his usually constant silly chitchat. Strictly speaking, he hadn't said very much at all today. And right now he looked downright confused.

"What?" she asked, equally bemused, as James just continued to stare at her.

"Nothing. Where were we?" He drummed his fingers slightly on the edge of the table.

Lily smiled sweetly. "I think we weren't talking about anything."

"Oh, right." James' smile was obviously fake. "You know, Lily, you really could try a little harder. We agreed on an actual date, after all, not some 'we're-accidentally-in-the-same-place-at-the-time-thing' or whatever this is supposed to be."

"We agreed to meet and here we are. I don't remember making a vow to enjoy myself."

James groaned. "Okay, then I'll set a good example," he declared with a tolerant gesture.

"Do what you please." Lily leaned back and sipped her tea again. After all, she had promised to at least give James a chance.

"Well, let's have a chat. Have you anything planned for the next holidays?"

Lily shrugged. "Nothing special. Holidays with my family."

"That's nice."

"Well, we'll see about that."

"You don't get along with your parents?"

"Oh yes, I do."

James' expectant face changed into one of impatience. It was fascinating to watch really. At last, he tried again. "Where will you be going?"

"France."

"Oh, my parents love France, especially Paris. If she could, my mother would spend the whole holidays on flea markets. At least I can rely on my father. Together, we manage to get her into a real shop every once in a while." He laughed, perhaps remembering such a scene. Lily seized her fork and let James pursue the topic and tell anecdotes to which she didn't need to reply very often. A nod now and then was enough for James. Lily smiled, content, and finished her tea. The day was at least not a complete waste of time. If she hurried, she could maybe even wrap the birthday present for her mother before it was time for her patrol.

She managed without too much trouble to sustain James' flow of words while they were sitting in the café and even on the way back to the castle. When they reached the common room, Lily noticed that everything had taken so long that she wouldn't have time for wrapping the present, after all. It wasn't long now until she'd have to leave again for her evening patrol. It was strange, but the afternoon hadn't seemed all that long to her. She couldn't remember what James had talked about all that time, but at least it had killed the time in some degree. Just now however, he had asked her something, and this time he seemed to be waiting for a verbal reply.

"Hm?"

"I asked who you're looking for. You'll strain your neck if you carry on like that."

"Oh," Lily answered absent-mindedly, "I just have to…"

"Lily!" Remus called not far to her left. "You two are back finally. Ready to go?"

Lily frowned when she saw his face. His day obviously hadn't been too great. He looked tense and not exactly cheery. "Coming!" she replied with a smile. A certain friend had probably got him into a predicament again. She would find out what it was. "Well, Potter, duty calls." With that she turned to go. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but… well." She put on a demonstratively regretful face and made for the portrait hole. "Come on, Remus, who's hanging behind now?" she called grinning. Remus looked back and forth between her and James with an expression she couldn't quite put a name to. A restrained curiosity was unmistakable.

James' face had frozen in the meantime, except for his left eyelid which was twitching. His facial expression was really fascinating, that Lily would outright admit. He truly was a sight for the gods. "Oh, come on, Blossom, what kind of leave-taking is that?" he complained, as if he actually expected a good-night kiss.

"Our _date_ is over. I hope you enjoyed it," Lily thew back over her shoulder and waved.

Passing James, Remus said something to him that she couldn't hear, but James' reply was evidently fierce. Although he didn't speak loud, he was clearly disgruntled. After a short verbal exchange Remus turned away and was about to head for the door, James however grabbed his arm with one hand while gesticulating with the other. Remus just stood there and took it. When he could finally free himself, he rolled his eyes and smiled at Lily. Despite his resigned expression he seemed more relaxed now, as if the encounter with James had been some sort of catalyst for him. Lily looked at him, astonished.

Remus returned her gaze, confused. "What is it?"

Lily almost had to laugh as she realised what she had just witnessed. "Don't you tell me again I shouldn't let off steam on James' expense, dear Remus. You're one great example."

Remus looked a little rueful. "Ah, that was nothing."

"Are you sure? James looked quite livid."

"It was nothing, really. He'll calm down sooner or later." A grin tugged at the corners of Remus' mouth. He struggled to repress it, but it was no use. "I just never would've thought he'd take a simple question as to how is day went so badly. What did you do to him?"

Lily laughed. "His problem is probably rather what I didn't do with him."

Remus made a face. "Thank you, that's quite enough. I really don't need to know any more."

As the portrait hole fell shut behind them Lily threw a last glance into the common room. James was still standing in the middle of the room and watched them go. It appeared that he wasn't at all satisfied. Good.


	7. The Cloak of Friendship

**Scene 2  
The Cloak of Friendship**

Come to think of it, it was strange that they had never sat at the lakeshore. Usually, they were only ever outside together when they crossed the courtyard while doing their rounds or when they were on their way to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures. For some reason, they had never been here alone, just the two of them. It had been completely by accident that they had met today as Lily was just on her way back from the gamekeeper's hut where she had delivered a bag of fodder plants from the greenhouse. It had been a happy coincidence that she had run into Remus who was just coming back from a meeting with Professor Kettleburn. It was even more fortunate that he had agreed to make a little detour instead of going back to the common room directly.

The wind was still cool, but considering it was the middle of April the weather was better than could be expected. It had rained the night before, and now the first signs of spring were appearing. There wasn't much to see yet, but the breeze coming across the lake smelled fresh. It did Lily good to be out here. Inside the castle she got cabin fever. Her roommates were nonstop getting on her nerves with questions about the bet, and that even though her date with James had been almost two weeks ago. She would have preferred to forget the whole thing until their next Hogsmeade weekend, but apparently that wish was not granted to her. James himself was behaving as expected, maybe even a little more dedicated than she had anticipated. Their first date had dampened his spirits for some short time – for all of five minutes, to be exact – but now he did everything he possibly could to mask his disappointment and took great pains to shower her with choice advertencies.

If this fuss went on much longer, she would definitely crack up. In any case, she needed space, far away from all the hassle, and the only way to get some peace and quiet was evidently to inconspicuously sneak several hundred yards away from the castle. But not too inconspicuously, of course, because if she attracted _too little_ attention, someone would inevitably see her sneaking out and announce that she probably just went somewhere to be alone with James.

Lily breathed in deeply and relaxed as the cold spread through her and her head cleared up. She was already considerably calmer than half an hour ago. A little bit longer and she might be able to enter the common room without exploding at the first whisper behind her back. She glanced at Remus. He seemed to be equally glad to be out here. They hadn't talked much since they had come here, but his posture was so strained there could be no doubt that he was in a decidedly testy mood.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she finally asked.

Remus laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. "I don't think you'd be much interested in the cause of my superb mood."

"Ah. James." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mhm."

"Nothing can throw me anymore today. So fire away." She gave him an encouraging smile.

He looked at her for a second, then out over the lake again. His left foot was twitching as if he wanted to kick something, but before he could he stopped himself. Finally, he clenched his fists and shook himself as if he wanted to shake off his tautness. He started over twice before he found the right words to express his anger. "James is just being… James." He gave a lopsided smile.

"You can say that again."

"Lily, I admire you. I don't even want to imagine what it must be like for you."

Lily was quite surprised. "Wow, to hear that coming from _you_…"

This time, Remus actually kicked a washed up branch. "Don't tell anyone I said that, but he's being absolutely insufferable. The whole day he's doing nothing but telling anybody and their owl about his great 'recipe for success'."

"Oh, you should try it, it's really great: ten easy steps to get anyone into St. Mungo's permanently. You should make notes now before it becomes a bestseller and we can't afford it anymore. You never know when it might come in handy."

Remus laughed and Lily was glad that it sounded a lot more sincere this time. "I doubt that anyone could employ that strategy as well as James." Remus paused before continuing. "And I really shouldn't say that." He looked at Lily with a pained expression. "It's not fair to him. He does try hard, but at the same time I have daily proof that he's being counterproductive. I should help him somehow, I just don't know how, because that would be unfair to _you_."

It hit Lily then, like a ton of bricks. She had not at all considered the unfair position Remus was in. She was always whining, James was always whining… and Remus was caught in the middle. "I'm so sorry, honestly. I shouldn't have complained to you so much. I just wanted to dump it all on somebody and since you know James as well as I do you seemed to be the right person." She smiled ruefully.

Remus returned her smile weakly. "No need to apologise, I can understand you all too well. He thought up this stupid bet, I didn't say anything. He _asked_ me do his homework because he was too _busy_ to be bothered, I obliged him. He snapped at me because I dared to ask how his latest plan went, I didn't say anything." Remus started to pace in the wet sand. Lily was a little surprised, but didn't comment. "But if I have to listen very much longer to _Sirius'_ advice on the topic, I'll go bonkers. So far, I was under the impression that James doesn't take his tips seriously, no human being with a brain would, not even Sirius himself does. But earlier today James was really mean to Peter just because he said the plain truth!"

"Oh, poor Peter."

"If anyone is _not_ at fault here, then it's obviously Peter. James even explicitly _asked_ him for his opinion. Peter just had the bad luck to be caught between James and Sirius. Well…" Remus forced himself to stop pacing and breathed deeply. "Anyway, I don't want to see James today, much less listen to him."

Lily felt guilty, even though Remus wasn't mad at _her_. She couldn't believe she had complained to him every night for the last two weeks. She could go to her own dorm in the evening and be rid of James. For Remus it wasn't that simple. "I just wish he would stop it already. He has rarely annoyed me so much as he did these past weeks." Lily shook her head and looked up resignedly. "What do you say, Remus, shall we go back into the lions' den and boost the average IQ a little?"

"I'm afraid we don't have much choice." Remus grinned. "The whole thing will soon be blown over, you'll see. At the latest when Alice and Frank deliver a new scandal." He checked his watch. "We could just as well go to dinner straight away, it won't be long now. Maybe Peter has come downstairs already. I'll go and see how he is."

"Well then, let's go." Lily realised with surprise that she suddenly felt like laughing. This bet was completely ridiculous. If she thought about it with a little distance, it wasn't half so bad. Only two more months… At least this exhausting day had led her here. She had no idea how he did it, but somehow Remus always managed to cheer her up.

They parted in the corridor that led to the Great Hall. "There's Sev. I have to talk to him about something. We'll meet in the common room later, okay?" Lily said and waved.

Severus was waiting for her at the entrance to the Great Hall. "I've been looking for you after Potions, but you were gone so impressively quickly. I thought you'd gone into hiding for the rest of the day." He smiled knowingly.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't feel like sticking around too long with both Potter and that group of chatty Hufflepuffs nearby at the same time. That's never a good combination."

Severus grinned. "I see you had fun despite your current unpleasant situation. Clever, that could've been my idea."

"What idea?"

"Lupin."

"Excuse me?"

Severus eyed her. "You didn't do it on purpose? In that case I'll take it back."

Lily frowned." Could you be any more obscure?"

"Really, Evans. I would've expected more from you."

"You can expect an early grave if you keep on talking in riddles."

Severus raised his hands in defence and nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Potter's sitting over there, with a perfect view at the entrance and the corridor."

"Very smart of him to keep an eye on the emergency exit, he might need it."

"From over there he can not only watch us, he also saw you and Lupin come in just now."

"So? He sees us all the time."

Severus raised his brows. "Tousled and full of sand? You looked rather… what's the word…"

Lily sighed. "What are you talking about?"

Severus shrugged. "I thought you meant to show James that you're already taken."

Lily stared at him. "I– You mean Remus and I…" She opened and closed her mouth several times.

Severus nodded and grinned as he obviously noticed what she could distinctly feel: her face had to almost glow in the dark. "That's brilliant, Evans."

"What is?"

"Go out with Lupin and make sure that Potter knows."

"What?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "What's your bet about, Evans?"

"_I_ want to put an end to my misery. _He_ thinks I'll sink into his arms after three dates."

Severus nodded, speaking slowly and clearly. "Exactly, so what could you do to demonstrate your disinterest in him?"

"Be seen in the Great Hall with Remus?"

"Be interested in others. What's wrong with you today? Is the air up in Gryffindor tower so full of hormones that your brain cells couldn't take it?" He shook his head, disbelieving. "So be interested in others. Why not Lupin? You two could be quite convincing, as you've just seen for yourself."

Lily shook herself out of her stupor. "Forget it. Remus would never do that. James is one of his best friends. And even if he did agree to do it, James would never believe it."

"If you say so. Pity. Then find someone else."

Lily considered it. "I have no idea who that could be. None of the Gryffindors would agree to that, they wouldn't want to get on James' bad side. And it would have to be convincing. It mustn't look as if I were just doing it to spite him." She paused. "Even though it _would_ be exactly that. Well, mainly."

She grinned at Severus. He was looking at her with a strange expression, but it was gone so quickly that she couldn't even be sure that she hadn't imagined it. He cleared his throat. "Well, thanks."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Sev, don't pretend you don't know what I mean. Besides, James would never believe that we're a couple. We've been good friends far too long now."

Severus smiled. "True. What about a Ravenclaw?"

"That wouldn't be at all bad… The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw is next week, James would go berserk if I went out with one of their chasers."

Severus sneered. "Right. And _that_ wouldn't be at all suspect. Just admit that you want your date do be with an athlete."

Lily laughed. "Okay, okay. So that wouldn't work either. Well, I'll keep my eyes peeled anyway." She winked at him and started for the Gryffindor table. Severus had been right obviously: James was watching her. On the spur of the moment, she turned back again and kissed Severus on the cheek. "Thanks for your help."

At first, he looked shocked, but then he returned her smile with a side glance to the Gryffindor table.


	8. Sense and Sensibility

**Scene 3  
Sense and Sensibility**

At dinner, Lily had deliberately sat as far as possible away from James. Obviously she hadn't got the point across, though. He intercepted her after dinner when she was waiting for Remus.

"Potter. Is it May already? No? In that case, excuse me, I have things to do."

"Let me guess, your duty as a prefect."

"That too. It may be a foreign concept to you, but some people take on responsibilities which means they have to attend to some duties regularly."

"I suppose it's part of your duty to cultivate good relations between the houses."

"Absolutely, what enlightened you so suddenly?"

"Oh, I was just trying to think of a good reason why you mess around with that night crawler."

"Is that your newest strategy? Are you trying to score by insulting my friends?"

"I'm just worried about you, Lily. Your charitable trait is very endearing, but all that mouldy air that surrounds him can't be healthy in the long run."

Lily stared at him incredulously. He could still surprise her, even if it was a negative surprise. She turned on her heel and decided to go meet Remus who was approaching them from the direction of the Gryffindor table, but she stopped abruptly when James called:

"Couldn't you find someone better with whom you could hide from me? Snape is really a pathetic choice."

Lily counted to ten, but it didn't help. She could feel heat rushing to her face and she breathed deeply in and out to stop herself from hexing James in front of eye witnesses. "Potter. For your information: if anyone here is pathetic, it's you with your childish accusations. Besides, i don't need to _hide_ from you. You sound as if I had something to fear, aside from being bored to death. I'm merely trying to go about my usual business without constantly being bothered by you or those lemmings who watch your every step as if your life were a soap opera. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you would go now, I have plans."

"You call your patrol plans?" James' eyebrows went up almost to his hairline.

Originally, Lily hadn't meant to insinuate anything, but James' tone of voice practically forced her to expand on the idea. "Who's talking about patrol?"

James sneered. "What, are you telling me you're not meeting Remus?"

"Are _you_ saying I can't have a date?"

James addressed Remus who was just coming up to them. "Hey, Moony, good that you're here. Do you have a date now, too?"

Remus glanced at Lily, confused, before replying. "Excuse me?"

"Lily here was just telling me that she sees your nightly patrols as dates."

Remus opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"Do you think I couldn't be interested in Remus? Is that it?"

"You're not serious!"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" cried Lily indignantly.

"Yeah," Remus piped up, half amused, half affronted, "what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Moony," James replied casually. Remus' smile was all but wiped from his face. "It means that you're making this up, dear Lily!" James continued triumphantly. "I don't believe for one second that you have a date! I rather think you must be pretty desperate. Afraid you could become weak if you give me one real chance?"

"_That_ is ridiculous!"

Remus was staring at James wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Oh yeah," James continued, "with whom do you have a date? Everyone we know knows that we're made for each other. Isn't it obvious?"

"James…" Remus tried again, decidedly irritated now. Apparently, it was clear to _him_ that James was digging his own grave. If Lily had been in Remus' shoes, she would have chosen her words differently, that was for sure, but Remus let a lot of things slide, as usual.

"Did you threaten them?"

"What? Rubbish, I don't need to stoop to _that_!"

"Your dream world must be wonderful. You know what? _I_ don't need _this_. There are more than enough men who are not only good-looking but who also know how not to talk about themselves all the time and how to shut the hell up when there's nothing witty to say! But if _you_ stopped for one minute announcing how great you think you are, you'd probably explode!" Lily looked at him condescendingly. "Go and admire yourself in a mirror, Potter, or whatever it is you're usually doing."

James flushed red with anger, but didn't back down. "So you admit that I'm good-looking? That's a start. But you should hurry now, I think _duty _calls."

Lily searched frantically for a reply, but nothing came to her quickly enough. James was simply impossible, and not in a good way. She was about to open her mouth so he would at least not have the last word when Remus interrupted her.

"He's right, Lily, we should go," he said calmly.

"Oh, so I was right." James grinned arrogantly.

"That's not my duty, it's my pleasure, Potter," Lily retorted sweetly. She jumped when she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders. She glanced sideways to discover it was Remus' arm.

"Come on, we're wasting a perfectly nice evening here. We have plans, after all." He looked meaningfully to the dimly lit corridor that led the stairs. James stared at them with his mouth hanging open.

After a second's shock Lily smiled. "You're right, let's go."

With that Remus pulled her close and led her to stairs down to the cellar. It was a good thing too that he was leading her, because she was still too perplexed to know where she was going. As soon as they rounded a corner she started to giggle. "Remus, that was brilliant! Thank you, I'm eternally in your debt! Good that you reacted so quickly." She dissolved into giggles again. When she looked up again Remus was watching her with a not exactly happy expression. "Thanks," she said again, breathless. She would have liked to express how happy she was in this moment but couldn't find adequate words. Without thinking she cupped Remus' face in her hands, stood on tiptoes and kissed him. When Remus froze, Lily froze, too. For a moment they just stood there like a couple in the final scene of an old silent film, then Remus carefully put his hands on her shoulders and Lily let herself sink back to her feet again.

"Sorry," she said with a hesitant smile.

Remus just stared at her. When she thought he wouldn't answer he said: "Never mind. Shall we?"

"Yeah."


End file.
